A user may want to store or transmit a digital image. The digital image may include a redundancy of an image data. In order to store or transmit image data in an efficient form, the user may want to reduce the redundancy of the image data. The user may apply an image compression technique to reduce the redundancy of the image data. However, the image compression technique may have a certain compression ratio in coding the image for storage or transmission that retains a specified level of redundant image data. Storage system and data transmission resources may be wasted storing or transmitting the redundant image data.